Inflammatory bowel disorders or diseases (IBD) encompass a spectrum of overlapping clinical diseases that appear to lack a common etiology. IBD, however, are characterized by chronic inflammation at various sites in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. Illustrative IBD are regional enteritis (or Crohn's disease), idiopathic ulcerative colitis, idiopathic proctocolitis, and infectious colitis. Most hypotheses regarding the pathogenesis of IBD concern the implication of immunologic, infectious, and dietary factors.
6-mercaptopurine (6MP) and its prodrug azathioprine (AZA) have been used in the treatment of inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) for over 25 years. Multiple controlled trials and a recent meta-analysis support the efficacy of 6MP and AZA in Crohn's disease. See, J. M. T. Willoughby et al., Lancet, ii 944 (1971); J. L. Rosenberg et al., Dig. Dis., 20, 721 (1975). Several controlled trials support the use of AZA in ulcerative colitis, the most recent by Hawthorne and colleagues, in Brit. Med. J., 305, 20 (1992). However, use of 6MP and AZA has been limited by concerns about their toxicities. Dose-related leukopenia is seen in 2-5% of patients treated long-term with 6MP or AZA for IBD. See, for example, D. H. Present et al., Am. Int. Med., 111, 641 (1989); W. R. Connell et al., Gut, 34, 1081 (1993).
Due to the complexity of IBD and the risk of drug-related toxicity, a need exists for methods to quickly and accurately diagnose IBD in patients suspected of having such afflictions.